


For Clint Barton

by shadowcat (indiesrock)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, I Tried, My First AO3 Post, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, oh god this is awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiesrock/pseuds/shadowcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, you have to be the one to hold yourself together when the ones you love perish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Clint Barton

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work here so yeah, it probably sucks. English is not my first language and there might be some mistakes. I'm really sorry for this abomination.

Blood.

It’s coming in waves, over Natasha’s view, over _his_ body. Over the body of her loved one.

You’ll never know them because after years of hiding beneath a façade, even they started believing in it. They lost themselves, their souls, their minds; they mingled together to form destruction and death.

It had always been the arrow protecting the bullet, the revolver protecting the bow.

What happens when she’s out of bullets and he’s out of arrows? What happens when two reckless humans oppose other humans?

Should they die? Should they feel blood distilled with tears trickling down their faces?

Should she carry on without him?

Without the bird that had crafted the nest she would flee to when her demons stole away her sanity, without the man that kept her going and taught her about love with kisses that could melt the coldest of hearts?

She wasn’t sure. She was never sure. Black Widow was. But not Natasha.

For the assassin, Hawkeye was gone, but for Natasha, the only string that kept her close to reality has sharply cut by the army.

_If I die in battle, torture the bastards like they tortured me._

Black Widow is no longer fighting. It’s Natalia Alianova Romanova, the iminent death of everyone in a 2 mile radius, butchering hundreds of human lives for the one she loved.

For Clint Barton.


End file.
